


Joyride

by Seito



Series: Today's Lesson Is... [7]
Category: Young Justice, Young Justice (Cartoon)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-09
Updated: 2012-08-09
Packaged: 2017-11-11 18:18:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/481460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seito/pseuds/Seito
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Ollie said you weren't suppose to drive when you're angry!"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Joyride

"Why are you three here?"

Three innocent smiles looked back up at him. In the car before him, were Robin, Kid Flash and Black Canary in the driver's seat.

"We heard your Arrow Cycle crashed while you were pursuing a bunch of robbers earlier this evening?" Dinah said, her smile growing wider.

Roy's eyes narrowed. "How did you know that?" He glared at his two friends in the backseat.

"I don't know why you're so surprised," Wally said, defending himself. "This is Robin we're talking about. Did you forget who his mentor is?"

Robin punched Wally in the arm. "Shut up," he hissed. Then he shifted his attention back to Roy. "Just because you left, isn't going to stop me from keeping an eye on you."

Roy twitched. "So you drove out here in the middle of night to pick me up?"

"Yes," the three of them chorused together.

"Just get in the damn car," Dinah ordered.

Roy grumbled before he complied. He climbed into the front seat and buckled himself in. "So what, are we going for ice cream?" he grumbled.

"That sounds like an excellent idea!" Wally said. His stomach grumbled right on cue.

"You just like your ice cream Wally," Robin teased.

"It's the best thing in the world! Right after Alfred's cookies of course."

They were just about to pull up to the ice cream shop when suddenly the shop exploded. "T-that was my favorite ice cream shop," Dinah said. She stared in shock at the ruined ice cream shop.

From the smoke emerged a familiar villain: Megaphone.

"I didn't think one of the members of our rogue gallery would be this cruel!" Wally cried out. "All that ice cream! What kind of evil creature robs an ice cream store of their ice cream and then blows it up?"

Roy turned his head to look at them in the back. "You guys have a rogue gallery?" he said in disbelief. "With this guy?" He pointed to the blue clad criminal holding galleons of ice cream.

"At least we have one," Robin pointed out.

"What is he the only member?"

"Technically we have three!"

"BWUHAHA! I AM AWESOME! ALL SHALL TREMBLE IN MY MIGHT!" Megaphone bellowed. "I AM THE DESTROYER OF ICE CREAM SHOPS!"

He then took off in his blue car, carrying off tubs of ice cream in his trunk.

"T-that monster!" Dinah screamed. She slammed her foot down on the gas pedal and the car screeched to life.

The high speed chase was _on._

Megaphone caught on quickly that he was being pursued and picked up speed. Dinah wasn't going to let him get away though.

"WATCH OUT FOR THAT RED CAR!" Roy shouted as Dinah swerved right, dodging the red car that had made a turn.

_SCREECH!_

Robin on the other hand was just swaying back and forth with the motion of the car.

"How can you be so calm?" Wally screamed, clinging to his best friend as Dinah drifted around a corner.

"Meh, this is still tamed compared to Batman's driving," Robin answered. "I'll probably start screaming in about ten seconds though as it seems Dinah is convinced to be driving off that CLIIIIIIIIIIFFFFFFFFF!"

The car landed on top of a parking lot building with a 'thump'. Three quick turns later, another jump, they landed on the lower street from the road they had originally jumped off from. The three teens were trembling and stark white.

"YOU'RE A CRAZY WOMAN!" They heard Megaphone shout as he drove passed them.

"And you are D.E.A.D," Dinah roared, gunning the engine and taking off again.

Roy clenched the armrest so tight, his knuckles were turning white. "Ollie said you weren't suppose to drive when you're angry!"

"Shove it Roy," Dinah snapped. "He destroyed my favorite ice cream shop. MY. FAVORITE. ICE. CREAM. SHOP. Now open your damn window and start firing your arrows and bring that bastard down."

"At the speed you're going I'll be lucky the arrow doesn't change direction and hit me instead!"

"Dude, if we survive this," Wally moaned in background. "I'm never taking a car ride with Dinah again."

As Dinah pulled alongside Megaphone's car. Robin opened his window and tossed a silver ball at blue car.

One explosion later…

"Oh sweet ground," Wally said, collapsing to the ground. He ignored the fact that everything was covered in melted ice cream and car parts. "I've gone that fast before by myself but never in a car. Remind me to never do that again."

"I can't believe there's someone out there that drives just as crazy as Batman does," Robin said, taking a seat next to Wally.

"I can't believe I forgot how crazy she gets when driving," Roy muttered. He joined his two friends on the ground, not trusting his legs to hold him steady.

The three watched as Black Canary beat up and tied up Megaphone. "Never do this again," she roared at him. The sound creating villain nodded furiously, swearing up and down that he would not destroy another ice cream shop again.

After she was done, Dinah walked back over the boys. "So guys," she said with a smile. "Still up for ice cream?"


End file.
